deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tiny Legendary Battle Royale/@comment-26418719-20150912120050
Pros and cons for each combatant: Mew +Most versatile of all combatants. +Not hit Super Effectively by any other combatant. +Transform can be used to copy any other combatant's abilities, including Diancie's Mega Evolution. +Has plenty of Set-up moves, allowing it to smash the others if it takes advantage of them properly. -Lacks the raw power and accuracy of Victini, but this is remedied if it transforms into Victini. -Me First requires Mew to be faster, thus it cannot be used on Mega Diancie. -Synchronize is useless in this battle, but again, remedied by Transform. -Transform is permanent until the battle ends, so Mew only gets one use of it and cannot use any of its own abilities once it uses Transform. Celebi +Best defensive movepool of all combatants. +Has the best survivability of the combatants. +Heal Block can prevent the other combatants from healing. +Ancient Power can raise all stats. -Mew can avoid Leech Seed by transforming into Celebi. -Victini hits it Super Effectively. -Natural Cure is useless. -Offensive Movepool is downright terrible. Jirachi +Best defensive typing of all combatants- only Manaphy and Victini are not resisted by it. +High Damage over time with Doom Desire and Future Sight, the latter of which condemns Diancie. +Cosmic Power raises Jirachi's defenses, which can save it from even a V-Create if it gets enough off. +Zen Headbutt, combined with Serene Grace, can flinch an opponent repeatedly in quick succession. -Without a few Cosmic Powers, Victini's V-Create WILL take it down. -Doesn't really have an answer for Celebi's Leech Seed. -Mostly uses Psychic-type moves, doesn't have much to hit Mew, Victini or Celebi with that isn't resisted. Manaphy +Hits Victini and Diancie Super Effectively, and hits everyone else sans Celebi for neutral damage. +Tail Glow and Acid Armor can increase Special Attack and Defense quickly. +Heart Swap can really mess up the other Pokemon that like to set up, such as Mew or Jirachi. -Though if it hits Victini with Heart Swap after a V-Create, only bad things will come to Manaphy. +Slow, but reliable recovery with Aqua Ring. +Water Sport messes Victini up further. -Weakest attacks of the combatants, somewhat alleviated with Tail Glow's set-up speed. Victini +Highest accuracy of the cast, and the best offensive typing, no combatant resists both its STABs. +Victory Star allows low-accuracy moves to hit more often. +V-Create is the strongest attack used by any combatant -Hit Super Effectively and walled by both Diancie and Manaphy. -All of Victini's strongest moves have downsides- Flare Blitz' Recoil, V-Create's and Overheat's Stat Drops and Inferno's low accuracy, even with the Victory Star accuracy bonus. Searing Shot is most reliable, but it has low PP. -No way to set up anything at all. -Manaphy's Water Sport and Diancie's Skill Swap both mess it up in equal measure. Diancie +Even when Mega Evolved, has the highest defensive stats of the combatants. +Only combatant who is able to Mega Evolve. When Mega Evolved, has the highest speed of all combatants. +Reflect and Light Screen can further bolster defenses, and Safeguard prevents the risk of Victini burning it with Inferno. +Hits Victini Super Effectively. +Magic Bounce prevents Celebi from hitting it with Leech Seed, but it can also use Skill Swap to take away Victini's Victory Star, at the cost of losing Magic Bounce. +Has powerful attacks on both sides of the spectrum, with Diamond Storm and Moonblast. +Sharpen raises Attack.. i guess? Also, Ancient Power can raise all stats. -Jirachi walls it and, if it gets targeted with Doom Desire, it's, well, doomed. -Has the lowest HP of all combatants. -Trick Room is useless once Mega Evolved.